Clean Slate
by Underneath All Elsewhere
Summary: After returning for junior year, a certain girl is given a second chance...and decides she wants to take it. Vince/Rebecca


**Summary: **After returning for junior year, a certain girl is given a second chance...and decides she wants to take it. First part of a two-shot.

* * *

**"Clean Slate"**

Sitting there, she realized that staring at her novel pretending to read the words while her back continued to stiffen would start to hurt after awhile. It wasn't like she wanted to be out here anyway. Her class had finished testing over two hours ago, and of course she didn't really have anyone to go to the library with, visit teachers with, or just run around with.

Glancing upwards, she saw Lola and Zoey running up to numerous guys and hugging them and kissing their cheeks. Rolling her eyes, she wanted desperately to tear her eyes away from the scenes unfolding before her, but found it impossible to let her eyes wander. She wondered how they did it. How they slut smiled their way into everything. How they stole people's boyfriends so easily, and with no regret. It really hurt her to recall the memories of her relationship with Chase, but she couldn't help herself sometimes. Unlike many other ex-girlfriends, she hadn't burned the pictures or trashed the gifts he'd given her. And she never would.

Suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, a football came soaring towards her. Painfully uncoordinated and frightened as she was, she could do nothing but the usual – stick her hands up and slightly over the front of her face. It was stupid, and and it was so movie cliché, but it wasn't like anybody cared whether she got hurt or not anyway.

As the ball of pigskin bounced off of her head, she bit down on her bottom lip, fighting the urge to cry. Now she was going to have to endure another chorus of laughs and at least twelve pairs of eyes burning holes into her skin.

"That was totally my fault," a brown haired boy confessed, rushing up to her side. "Are you okay?" Lifting her eyes to meet his, she was blown away. She tried not to admit attraction to the male species anymore, especially at PCA, but she couldn't deny her immediate attraction to him. It was like the whole "love at first sight" thing, except in her world, it definitely wouldn't be reciprocated.

Gaping like a fish out of water, Rebecca just kept her eyes fixated on this...heavenly creature. Although she knew exactly what she _should_ say, she wasn't sure she wanted to simply brush him off. He didn't look familiar, and he probably wasn't close to either Chase or Zoey.

"Yeah, I'm fine actually," she replied, flashing him a bright smile. "Um, it didn't hurt one bit."

"You sure? 'Cause I could totally buy you dinner to make up for it," he joked, taking a seat next to her, much to her surprise.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't mind," she said, nudging his shoulder playfully, as if she'd known him forever.

"Um, I don't think I recognize you," he declared, his tone becoming serious.

"Well, considering I'm in your class that shouldn't be a surprise," she stated, sarcasm edging her words. When his face fell, and he looked ready to apologize, she continued. "Actually, I'm just with this class for testing. I missed the first day because I was sick."

"Oh, that's why I haven't seen your beautiful smile before." Since he was flirting so shamelessly, she decided to take this opportunity.

"That's sweet, but don't you think..."

"Hey, do you know Zoey and Lola? They'd be perfect for you...to you know, hang out with." He stopped short, probably because of how awkward and silly he was sounding trying to make friends for her. "Instead of sitting here all alone."

"Um, thanks...but no thanks. I took my first step into PCA on the wrong foot. With a boyfriend. And let's just put it this way – things didn't go so well, I said some crap, and that's why I'm sitting here pretending not to mind that all the other people are enjoying themselves and I'm not."

"Wow, long story short. Well here's mine." Clearing his throat, he looked up at the sky. She observed his profile, and noted that his lips were slightly pink and his eyes hazel. "I was here before. I beat up these brats...ahem... this dude and his friends, and I got suspended for it. I didn't really get off to a bad start, but I still ended up in a bad position. I had to go to counseling sessions for a year, and my life was pretty much hell. But I got a second chance, and from what you just told me, I think you deserve one, too."

As the calls of "Yo, Vince!" got even louder, she noted that he had been ignoring them the whole time. "Can we at least get the ball back?" came a shout, and he threw it back towards the crowd of sweaty boys without a second glance. "What's going on dude?" someone else yelled, and Vince shouted back, "I'm talking to a VIP over here!"

"I'm flattered," she said, pretending to be flabbergasted, pressing a hand to her chest. "You must be pretty popular around here."

"Not to offend any admirers, but I kinda am." Turning to look at her, he smiled softly. "If you were seen around campus with me on your arm, every girl would die to be your friend."

"Hey, do you by any chance know..." she took a short breath to brace herself, "Chase Matthews?"

"That's the kid I beat up!" Vince shouted, then stopped short. "It's his fault I ended up in counseling, he tattled, he cost us the championship, he's a wuss...he's..."

"My ex," came her voice, low and emotionless. Shocked, he tapped her forearm.

"No way! You went out with..._him_?"

"Yeah, I don't know what exactly I was thinking. Especially when I was fully aware that he had feelings for someone else."

"Score one for me, then!" Vince cheered, holding up his hand for a high five. "I kicked your ex's ass!"

"Not for me, though," she reminded him. "But it still counts," she reassured him, slapping her hand up against his.

"Five minutes, guys!" Mr. Bender called, and most of the other students began collecting their belongings.

"So, about that dinner date?" Vince asked expectantly, standing up and offering his hand. Reaching up to grasp it, she couldn't help but to let a smile appear on her face.

"Why, dashing young knight, I can't go on a date with you if I don't know your full identity. Name, please?"

"Vince Blake," he said confidently, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Rebecca Browning, and I accept," she replied, shaking his hand.

As the two teens entered the building, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces, and that was for good reason.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been meaning to write this for a while. Did you like it? Hope you did, and please review!


End file.
